20 Year Greeting
by coppercat100
Summary: Max and Fang finally meet eachother after the 20 years of seperation. Pretend Fang never actually cam back in FANG. This is set after that book so Nevermore would have never happened. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So if you read my other stories, you will know that I am cutting down on my new stories and updating the old ones. I am just posting the ones that I already have started and I will be done! I hope you guys like it and I do not own Maximum Ride!**

I was finally ready to do this. I was finally ready to see Fang after 20 years of pain. I was ready to forgive but I would never forget. Not after everything he did to me. I walked into the living room and Angel gave me a huge bear hug.

"It's okay. Fang is really sorry," she said sweetly. If you didn't already know this, Angel can read minds. I kissed her forehead and flew out the window ready to bring back all of my buried memories.

**FANG POV**

I was sitting at the edge of the cave that Max was supposed to meet me at. After 20 years, I have gotten 1,000 times more nervous to see her. I stood up when I saw a small figure flying to the cave. When max landed I thought she was going to hug me but instead she slapped me in my face.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving me for the stupidest reason I've ever heard. And you didn't even bother to say goodbye. You wrote me a stupid note! Do you know that I couldn't stop crying for weeks?! And you never even saw the flock graduate! And everyone got married except Angel. Do you know how much Iggy and Gazzy wanted you to be their best man and Nudge wanted you to walk her down the aisle but you weren't there!" She practically spit in my face and I realized that she was right. I missed everything. But before I could say anything, Max began crying.

"I am willing to forgive you if you just tell me why you left me. Was I not good enough?" That hurt... a lot.

"No Max. I love you. I just...thought that you and the flock would be safer without me since I was going to die. Angel might be right about me dying first but she definitely wrong about it being soon." she looked at me and gave me a desperate hug.

"Don't leave me ever again," she sobbed into my chest.

"Never," I cooed into her hair. I quickly spread out my wings and flew off to Max's apartment.

**MAX POV**

Fang was finally mine again. He loved me... oh my god. How will the flock react? They were just as upset as I was and Iggy would surely pound his face in. As if Fang was reading my mind, he said, "You know, Angel told me that the flock is excited to see me. Well all except Iggy."

"Yeah, he was really angry when you left," I said thinking back to those first few months. I guess I didn't speak for a while so Fang started a new subject.

"So, what happened to Dylan?" his voice dripped jealousy when he said Dylan.

"I made him leave. He was being too pushy and Dr. H.G.H wanted me to... breed with him," I said hoping Fang wouldn't freak out. It didn't help.

"Don't those stupid scientists know anything?! One, you're too young, and second, if anyone would 'breed' with you it would be me!" after he said that, my cheeks became fire hot. He noticed and held my hand. At that moment, I thought my cheeks were going to fall off. Right then, thanks to my bad luck, we landed in the alley by my apartment. He still carried me in through the door before he put me down. He then cupped my cheek and said, "I love you." And then he kissed me. It just felt so normal and comfortable, just like it used to be.

**FANG POV**

I was kissing Max when a familiar yet older voice interrupted, "What I don't get a hug?" I turned and saw Angel in the hallway. She was almost as tall as Max and she was a woman.

I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "When did you grow up?" I asked jokingly. "Last I noticed you were a little girl."

"About 15 years ago. Iggy even has a 5 year old daughter Carol and a wife Anna. Nudge is married to Mike and has no children and neither do Gazzy and his wife Beth."

"And what no husband for you. You're 26!" I joked knowing it would annoy her.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend Marty."

"Well I'm going to have to meet this Marty," I said and turned to Max to see her smiling at my fatherly attitude.

"If you insist," she huffed and walked back to her room. Suddenly Max shoved a phone in my ear only to hear Nudge scream,

"Fang! I am so glad you're back! I can't wait to see you! No Mike I am not cheating on you. He's my brother! Anyways I have to go bye!" she hung up and I looked at Max.

Payback for leaving," she smiled mischievously. Now it's my turn for payback.

**MAX POV**

Fang put the phone back onto the cradle and looked at me evilly. I knew he was going to get me. I slowly started to back away into the kitchen but he knew what I would do and pulled me tightly to him so that I couldn't move. I struggled but he just made his grip tighter. Then he bent down into a position where I was on the ground and he was above and I could feel his warm breath against my face but completely forgot about my tingling face when he started tickling me.

"I give up! I'm sorry Fang! Tickling is way worse than The Nudge Channel. Now get off."

"Actually, I am very comfortable right now," he mocked. I knew what I had to do.

"Fine, a certain boy won't be getting any kisses from this girl for a month if you don't get off of me in three seconds." That got him.

"You wouldn't," he asked shocked.

"Oh I would," even though I didn't want to. Fangs love was like air. He slowly got off of me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I come in to get water and I see you two kissing?! I already have to hear Fangs thoughts! Isn't that enough?!" She stormed off and Fang and I burst out laughing but quickly stopped when Iggy came bursting through the front door.

**Fang POV**

"You are a piece of crap, you know that right?! Why did you think it was okay to leave?" he yelled at me.

"Iggy, it's okay," Max started.

"No it's not Max," he directed his attention back at me. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear my sister cry none stop for a week because you only cared about yourself?!" That's when he lunged at me. I tried to pry him off but max had to smack him in the head for him to realize she didn't like what he was doing.

"Iggy, Fang only left because when Angel said that he would be the first to die, he thought it might be dangerous to stay with all of us. So obviously he was NOT being selfish!". Max yelled. Iggy took time to process this and said, "Man, I'm not mad about that but why did you leave a note? None of us got to say goodbye," his voice was a little bit calmer.

"Iggy, if I would have said goodbye it would have been even harder for me to leave."

He stood there with a sad expression on his face.

"You are going to have to show everyone that you're here to stay." and then he left.

"Well that went great," Angel stated.

**Max POV**

After Iggy's little episode, Angel decided that we should go out to dinner with her and Marty since Fang decided to play father. I didn't really think this was necessary. Marty is a good kid and he already knows about our wings and he couldn't have cared less. But Fang insisted. So I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got in the bathroom, I cranked up the stereo and sang along to "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute. They were my all time favorite band.

**Fang POV**

After max got in the shower I went into the bedroom to get dressed. I stopped at the bathroom door when I heard her singing. It was my favorite band of all time and Max was singing the song "Kiss Me Slowly" perfectly. Then she walked into the hallway in her towel.

**A/N So… like it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
